theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Shane McGrath
Shane McGrath was a fictional character on The Bold and the Beautiful, portrayed by Dax Griffin. Storylines Shane came to Los Angeles with dreams of pursuing an acting career, but ended up becoming homeless when the plan backfired. In 2006, when Phoebe Forrester was on her way to a family birthday party, she got a flat tire while on a very foggy Pacific Coast Highway, she called her mom, Taylor Hayes Forrester for help, but became startled when Shane popped up in front of her. Thinking he was gone, Phoebe then called her aunt, Darla Forrester for help. When Darla arrived and began changing the tire, she lost her balance and fell back into the road and was hit by Taylor, who had been drinking and driving on a suspended license. This was witnessed not only by Phoebe, but also Shane, who had hid in the bushes by the highway and saw everything that transpired. Shane kept this to himself until he got a job as Taylor's landscaper, cleaned and shaven. He planned to use this information to blackmail the Forrester family for money, but it changed when he met Phoebe and began developing feelings for her. After an accident with a chainsaw, leaving him incapacitated from working, Shane gave up his blackmail scheme when the Forresters paid all of his medical bills and offered a roof over his head. However, when Taylor finally confessed that she was the driver that hit Darla and was arrested, he spoke out on her behalf that it was an accident. Shane soon went back to his old routes and believed he was the only person to get Taylor out of prison, which Phoebe also believed. However, after a physical encounter with another man, Harry Jackson who had also developed feelings for Phoebe, he took off, along with his testimony, devastating Phoebe. He returned later after Taylor only got 100 hours of community service after a testimony from Darla's widower, Thorne Forrester. He soon began secretly dating Phoebe, much to the family's dismay. In 2007, Shane soon became obsessed with Phoebe and attempted to land a client for his recycling company so he could build a future with Phoebe. But Phoebe had lost interest in Shane and was romantically involved with Rick Forrester. Shane soon went to Forrester Originals headquarters and confronted Phoebe's father, Ridge Forrester. Shane blamed Ridge for his break-up with Phoebe, believing that he never supported their relationship. When Ridge threatened to call the police, Shane whipped out a gun on Ridge. Becoming increasingly insane, Shane felt alone and fell into depression and believed that if he was dead, no one would even know if he was gone. When he turned the gun on him, Ridge struggled with him, and the gun went off. Shane had intentionally turned the gun on himself during the struggle and made it believe that Ridge shot him. After a past run-in with a judge, Ridge believed he would serve jail-time if he committed another crime. He took Shane's body and dumped in the Santa Monica Bay using Nick Marone's new boat, Shady Marlin 2, along with the gun. Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Characters Category:2006 Category:Suicides Category:Antagonists